


In our bedroom after the war

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Баки больше нет.Stars – In Our Bedroom After The War





	In our bedroom after the war

**Author's Note:**

> Если об этом писать, становится немного легче.

_Wake up, say good morning to_  
_That sleepy person lying next to you._  
_If there`s no one there then there`s no one there_  
_But at least the war is over._

  
        
      Когда Стив заходит на кухню, зевая и потягиваясь, Баки уже сидит на подоконнике, небрежно покачивая ногой.  
        
      — Доброе утро, — он расплывается в улыбке, но, видя, что Стив не реагирует, тут же поникает. — Ну чего ты…  
        
      Стив закрывается от него дверцей холодильника, пытаясь найти в урчащем металлическом монстре хоть что-то, похожее на еду. Сам виноват — вместо похода в магазин вчера просидел за поисками информации до ночи, пока в округе не закрылись все магазины, кроме круглосуточного в трех кварталах. Идти туда было лень, и теперь придется выходить на улицу на голодный желудок. Впрочем, не первый раз.  
        
      — Стив, ты что, обиделся? — Баки перехватывает его случайный усталый взгляд и скрещивает руки на груди — левая еле слышно шуршит вибраниумовыми пластинками, и Стив изо всех сил старается не залипнуть на это зрелище, по-прежнему не смея смотреть в глаза.  
        
      И не отвечает.  
        
      Выпив воды, он моет стакан и барабанит пальцами по столешнице. Можно не идти в магазин, дождаться Наташу и заехать вместе с ней в кафе… Но если вечером придется вернуться домой, есть снова будет нечего. С другой стороны, если не придется — нечему будет портиться.  
        
      Выглянув в окно, Стив морщится от яркого солнца, заливающего улицу. Даже после десятилетий заморозки он не любит настолько одуряющую жару, а приютивший их город, увы, не может предложить ничего иного.   
        
      Решимость выйти на улицу стремительно тает, хоть Стив и знает, что пожалеет об этом.  
        
      — Стив… — еще раз пытается дозваться до него Баки. — Ответь, пожалуйста… Я боюсь, когда ты молчишь.  
        
      Сейчас до него максимум полметра — подоконник не слишком широкий, но ближе подойти Стив не решается. Горло будто стягивает удавкой.  
        
      Стив не справляется с собой и все же поворачивает голову, глядя на мгновенно засиявшего Баки.  
        
      — Я уже подумал, ты решил меня вообще не замечать… Какие планы на день?  
        
      Стив нервным движением трет глаза, избавляясь от дрожащей пелены, и еле слышно отзывается:  
        
      — Уйди… прошу тебя, — сипло, еле слышно и неуверенно… совсем не так, как привык говорить.  
        
      Протянувший было к нему руку Баки мотает головой, жалобно заглядывая в глаза:  
        
      — Не уйду… ты ведь на самом деле этого не хочешь. Не можешь хотеть.  
        
      — Хочу… Бак, — Стив едва не срывается, произнося его имя, и сминает в пальцах пыльную занавеску. — Я не могу… вот так.  
        
      — Но это ведь лучше, чем ничего? — просяще уточняет Баки и ерзает на своем месте, все еще не решаясь прикоснуться.  
        
      — Я не уверен… — Стив смотрит уже мимо него, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы, и ненавидя себя за это.  
        
      — Лучше, Стив. Иначе ты можешь потеряться. Сдаться. Видеть цель перед глазами куда надежнее, чем просто держать в голове.  
        
      — Но ты действительно просто в моей голове! — голос Стива сходит на сиплый свист, он кашляет и роняет голову, не в силах смотреть на подсвеченные солнцем пушистые волосы Баки.  
        
      — Значит, твое подсознание умнее тебя, Стиви, — Баки говорит это ласково, без покровительства, без тени лжи или неверия в свои слова.  
        
      Потому что на самом деле это говорит Стив.  
        
      Потому что на самом деле Стив не решается дотронуться до Баки, зная —  _его нет_. Ни здесь, ни где-то еще. И дотянуться, развеивая упрямый морок воспаленного переутомлением мозга, значит отказаться от него окончательно.  
        
      А на это Стив не способен.  
        
      Баки смотрит на него именно так, как должен смотреть — чуть склонив голову и улыбаясь, щуря теплые серые глаза. Этот взгляд он пронес через десятилетия пыток и заморозок, и даже после  _исчезновения_ — Стив не хочет, не может, не будет называть случившееся  _смертью_! — оставил в разуме Стива. Как путеводный маяк.  
        
      Или тянущий на самое дно огонек бессмысленной надежды.  
        
      — Раньше ты советовал мне обратиться к врачу. Или рассказать кому-то из… наших, — неизвестно зачем напоминает ему Стив.  
        
      — Мы уже выяснили, что от врачей совершенно нет толку. Я не хочу, чтобы ты загонял себя еще и этим, Стив. И уйду, как только ты действительно этого захочешь… Или когда  _вернусь_. Если тебе так легче — ты имеешь на это полное право.  
        
      Стив отчаянно кривится, пытаясь сдержать снова подступившие слезы.  
        
      Мечтать о возвращении Баки так сладко… и так несбыточно.  
        
      Стив ненавидит себя за то, что помнит о нем все. Иногда кажется, что жить с этим невозможно — закрыв глаза, он может представить его запах, вкус, теплую тяжесть его тела, самые тонкие оттенки голоса и цвета глаз, морщинки у рта и век… Память разрывает, ее слишком много, она замещает собой всего Стива, раз за разом пытаясь утащить за собой туда, где нет ничего, кроме мечты. Только пустота и тьма.  
        
      Но пока есть хотя бы миллионный шанс все исправить, Стив не имеет права поддаваться.  
        
      — Пожалуйста, Стив, не мучай себя. Я буду рядом. Прими или откажись — это твой выбор, — мягко заканчивает Баки и умолкает, склонив голову и завесив лицо длинными прядями.  
        
      Стив вспоминает, каково запускать в них пальцы, расчесывая и перебирая.  _Волос так много, они пушатся из-за статического электричества от шерстяных узорных одеял, лезут в нос и рот, а Баки смеется и чихает, когда Стив отводит их от его лица и заправляет за ухо. Он сам тянет Стива к себе за затылок и жмется к шее, тут же опуская единственную руку пониже спины._  
        
      Всегда был жадным засранцем. И Стив любит… любил в нем эту жадность до одури. Видимо, заразился — и теперь сам не отпускает его ни на мгновение.  
        
      — Я не могу отказаться, — каждая вспышка памяти отзывается ноющей болью в груди.  
        
      — Но и принять до конца ты тоже не можешь. Ради меня, Стив, прошу… Это может плохо кончиться. Я не хочу, чтобы ты отвлекся на меня посреди боя и оказался ранен…  
        
      — Не отвлекусь, — теперь Стив спорит с ним, отстаивая свое право на иллюзию. На изгиб четко очерченных губ напротив и изящно переплетенные живые и металлические пальцы.  
        
      — Хорошо, — Баки кивает и очень строго смотрит на него, но в глазах все равно видны искорки счастья. Баки всегда был таким — как ни плохо ему или им обоим, все равно смотрел на него с таким восхищением и любовью, что тот чувствовал себя недостойным подобного отношения. Хотя в глубине души подозревал, что ведет себя точно так же. — Я тебе верю, Стив.  
        
      Стив снова трет глаза и улыбается ему, впервые за очень долгое время, с тех самых пор, когда Баки появился впервые.  
        
      Он хорошо помнит этот момент — команда тогда вернулась на Базу, ожидая увидеть руины на месте бывшего дома, но нашли никем не тронутую территорию. А в комнате Стива сидел Баки.  
        
      И это совершенно не удивляло.  
        
      Сейчас Стив мог сказать, что дело было именно в том, что на самом деле он просто ни на мгновение не допускал возможности чудесного самостоятельного возвращения исчезнувших. И поэтому никак не мог представить, что стоящий посреди комнаты Баки — настоящий. Стив не испугался, не бросился перед ним на колени, не попытался уйти — только пожал плечами и поздоровался, чувствуя, как ладони сводит до режущей боли. Не прикоснуться.  
        
      С тех пор прошло сколько, пара месяцев?..  
        
      Стив не знает и не хочет знать, главное только то, что он способен продолжать борьбу.  
        
      И видеть Баки.  
        
        
      — Эй, ты в порядке? — настороженно спрашивает появившаяся в дверном проеме Наташа. — Мне показалось, ты с кем-то разговаривал… — она щурится и оглядывает кухню, но, конечно, никого не видит.  
        
      Баки под ее безразлично скользнувшим по пустоте взглядом опускает плечи и виновато смотрит на Стива.  
        
      — Н-нет, просто… пытался найти полезные записи, — тот небрежно указывает на телефон и делает вид, что не замечает ее подозрительности. — Пора?  
        
      — Да, идем.  
        
      Выходя из квартиры, Стив очень хочет взять идущего рядом Баки за руку. Чтобы наконец уничтожить иллюзию — или все же в отчаянной попытке почувствовать его на самом деле.  
        
      Впрочем, в последнее время окружающий мир так безумен, что эта попытка может оказаться не такой уж бессмысленной даже вопреки тому, что Стив по-прежнему не верит в чудеса.  
        
      Но он все равно не решается проверить.  
      

 _We won or we think we did,_  
_When you went away you were just a kid,_  
_And if you lost it all and you lost it,_  
_Well, we`ll still be there when your war is over._


End file.
